Nicotine
by B.Daylight
Summary: Hikaru takes up smoking. [AkiHika]


**A/N: **I recently unearthed a buncha fics on my computer and this was one of the finished ones that I didn't hate. XD; So, um, I thought I'd share.  
The idea for this came from the observation that rather a lot of people involved in go seem to be smokers. O-o; So I figured Hikaru might take up on it sooner or later XD;

**EDIT: **I, um, fixed some minor things that were awkward and bothering me. XD; Also, thanks to all of you who have commented, I know I've failed to reply because I'm an asshat (plus, there were exams), but I'll do my best to make up for it now. You guys rock so much. -loves on everyone-

* * *

**Title:** Nicotine  
**Pairing:** Hikaru/Akira  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikago and I'm not making money from this ;  
**Warning:** No beta. Language here and there, mentions of sex XD; I also have a love-hate relationship with run-on sentences.

It is one very unfortunate day that one Shindou Hikaru returns home, only to find one Touya Akira sitting on his couch and reading Weekly Go. This by itself is not unusual, seeing as said Touya Akira is his roommate and the couch belongs to him as much as to Hikaru. What is, however, worth noting, is the perfectly innocent smile on Touya's face.

Hikaru, who is way too accustomed to every nuance of Touya's body language, senses danger immediately. This knowledge passes between them, unspoken and unadressed, until the evening hours set in and Hikaru finds himself out of cigarettes. When he goes to find his stack, however, he discovers it gone.

Thinking that he might have misplaced it somehow, he looks on the coffee table, and under the sofa, and near the goban, and in the book case, and even behind the washing mashine before the dull throbbing in his head convinces him to fuck it. He'll just go and buy another package.

He grabs his keys and his jacket and is about to head out the door when he hears Touya call from the kitchen, "Where are you going?"

The way Touya's voice sounds, all silk and velvet over hard shiny sharp fucking _steel_ makes Hikaru freeze in his tracks. He hangs the keys back on their hook slowly, turns around on his heel, and walks into the kitchen.

"Where are my cigarettes?" he demands.

Touya meets his gaze confidently, blinks once, and then nonchalantly asks, "You misplaced them again?"

Hikaru has never lost his cigarettes (except that one time, but that was months ago and the pack was almost empty anyway) and they both know it. "Touya!" he snaps out, tightening his hands into fists. "Where did you put them?"

Touya nods towards the sink. "Maybe you accidentally threw them in the trash bin." Then he goes back to slicing carrots.

"You didn't!" Nevertheless, Hikaru moves over, opens the trash, and finds a dozen packages of Marlboro Light staring at him. Touya has done a good job of completely destroying them; they are, so far as he can see, completely soaked in water and half-buried under diverse organic waste materials.

"Come to think of it," Touya continues, the sharp _sssssck sssssck_ of the knife punctuating his words, "our budget for this month is pretty low. Cigarettes are expensive, so I don't think we can afford to buy you any more." He pauses, ignoring Hikaru's concentrated glare. "I guess you'll just have to quit then." He lets out a little regretful sigh, shakes the hair out of his eyes, and goes right on slicing.

Hikaru opens and closes his mouth a few times, before he finally contents himself with asking, "Touya, _why?"_

Touya still doesn't look him in the eyes as he empties the carrot pieces into a bowl, and then grabs himself a cucumber. "You know, smoking is bad for your health. It's been affecting your performance, too. You've been losing to me more often lately."

This is a sore point and Touya knows it; he has, by now, learned exactly how to push Hikaru's buttons. Of course, Hikaru knows how to push Touya's buttons just as well, but right now he's shocked and horrified and there is a slight throbbing ache just beneath his right temple, and… he can't quite remember how.

"You're not serious," is all he can manage. This time, Touya does look up, quirking a single elegant eyebrow at Hikaru before turning back to his vegetables.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"It doesn't affect anything, stupid! Lots of pros smoke - Ogata-san, Kuwabara-sensei -"

"Ogata-san is a grown man," Touya replies in a tone that suggests Hikaru isn't, "who knows what he's doing is foolish and chooses to do it anyway. He will regret it once he's done with lung cancer. So, unless you want to end up like _Ogata-san_..."

"Who said I wanted to be like Ogata?" Hikaru interrupts. He's feeling like this conversation is spiralling further and further out of his control, and the buzzing feeling in his head doesn't exactly help. "What - fuck." He throws his hands up in the air, glaring at Touya. "What the hell are we even arguing about?"

"You were talking about quitting."

"No," Hikaru says flatly. "I was not. You were. And I am not quitting. You can't make me."

Touya sighs, then pushes the cucumber aside and steps away from the counter, wiping his hands on his apron (dark blue and very manly, thankyouverymuch) as he does so. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," he says, looking at Hikaru with those bright, bright eyes from beneath his fringe. Hikaru is suddenly very aware of the fact that their kitchen is little more than an ambitious broom closet and the distance between them thus very, very insignificant.

Touya sighs again, then licks his lips. His eyes don't leave Hikaru's as he reaches behind himself, probably to untie the apron strings. There is a slight flush across his cheekbones. "If you were to decide to quit inhaling toxic smoke," he says, slowly, "I might be inclined to provide you with some... distraction, as far as withdrawal symptoms go."

Hikaru's throat is suddenly dry and so he swallows. "Oh yeah?"

Touya smiles at him and Hikaru feels his heart speed up. "Yeah."

Then he presses a packet of nicotine gum into Hikaru's hand and goes back to making dinner.

* * *

Hikaru is going to _kill_ Touya.

His fingertips itch for a cigarette when he sees Ogata light up. He curls his fingers into a fist and tries to stare at the floor and not think of all the noises Touya makes when they have "withdrawal sex." (Because he sure as hell wasn't going to go through hell with some crappy gum as his only distraction.)

It is only after Ogata asks him why he's blushing that Hikaru admits to having a problem. A big one.

He's never going to be able to watch _anyone_ smoke ever again.

* * *

There is no time for explanations when he gets home that night. He grabs Touya's shoulders, pins him to the closest flat surface – which happens to be their bed – and does exactly what he'd had in mind this whole damn afternoon, ever since that game with Ogata. When he's done, they're both panting and flushed and there are about a hundred and ten hickies on Touya's neck and chest, and his lips are just ever-so-slightly kiss-swollen, and Hikaru doesn't think he could ever be pissed at him again.

The very next morning, he replaces the contents of Touya's coffee box with decaf.

_The End._

**A/N:** :D Any thoughts or comments, especially concrit, are v. welcome 33_  
_


End file.
